Dead Water
Dead Water (known as Infected Ship in Combat Arms Europe), is Combat Arms' 49th map. Overview The first part of each round is a "wave round" where the cabins are filled with poisonous gas and the players must survive for a designated amount of time. The second part is a "recon round" where the cabins are ventilated and the players must search for samples of the virus in order to progress to the next wave. Mission Briefing As with any Fireteam map, certain objectives must be met in order to progress. This map contains elements from Hired Guns. In order to better combat the Infected, defenses may be set up. Points will be spent to set up these defenses and include: three different M32 Turrets, three Infected Beacons, an Ammo Recovery Box, an HP Recovery Box, Shylock's Shotgun, and Shylock's Machine Gun. Synopsis A player's "level" will increase every time a set amount of points (from killing the Infected) has been reached. The maximum level is 21, and higher levels result in more health for the player. These levels have no effect outside the game. As with the other Fireteam maps, rewards will be given to soldiers after they complete different levels of difficulties. *Normal: No Reward *Hard: Green Gas Bomb *Extreme: Concentrated Green Gas Bomb The Infected New Infected are featured in this map. They are tougher and stronger than their land counterparts. Most noticeable are the facts that most of the infected on the ship are civilians. Also, infected creatures with green glowing eyes will release a cloud of gas upon death *TBA *TBA *Crusher Captain Intel (Mission Updates) (dialogue throughout the mission) Trivia *This is the first map to have two different names (in different regions, due to a language controversy. *It is the second map to be completely surrounded by water, and to take place openly out on the sea (the first being Oil Rig). *It incorporates elements from Hired Guns, where players can purchase and set-up props to fight off/distract the Infected. * A Player can level up while dead and a ring of light may appear above the position they had recently died, even though they are not alive and are not visible. This can be caused by the M32 Turrets or other weapons which deal damage over time used by the player before he/she is killed. * Players with the "Black-Screen" Problem will find it impossible in completing this mission successfully, if not, with extreme difficulty. The best way to play with the problem is by getting out of the cabins as soon as the player is prompted and avoiding being up close to dying Infected, both of which still are rather difficult given the swarming nature of Infected and other players being chased by said infected. * Although the size of the Infected are large, they somehow have managed to perfectly conceal themselves within vessels as small as a bag or a drawer and pop out from time to time when a drawer or bag is searched. * Throwing chemical grenades into the small rooms where the Infected spawn near the beginning of the game (First round) will paralyze the freshly spawned Infected within those rooms and they cannot open the door until the gas/fire effects wears off. * Infected can "Play Dead" as a search-able corpse. Searching a corpse may give the player Money, Virus samples or the "Dead" Infected awakens, attacks and possibly killing the unsuspecting player. Media Rocket Turret Level 1 Deploy.gif|The deploying animation of the Rocket Turret Level 1. Rocket Turret Level 2 Deploy.gif|The deploying animation of the Rocket Turret Level 2. Rocket Turret Level 3 Deploy.gif|The deploying animation of the Rocket Turret Level 3. Dead_Water_Point_Rewards.jpg|The rewards available to purchase with in-game points. Category:Maps Category:Fireteam Category:2014